Fekete Hó: A Főnixmadár Felemelkedése
by WifeofKobraKid
Summary: Fordítás. Sablonos leírás, tudom, viszont... Feliks Łukasiewicz elbukik, de végül mindig feltámad, akár egy főnixmadár. Az eredeti szerző ABECrudele, innen, aki engedélyét is adta a fordításra.


A puha hó gyöngéden a fiatal, szőke férfi halántékára hullott. Fáradt zöld szemei balti barátjára úsztak, és némán hallgatta a másik fél érdes lélegzetvételeit.  
>Nagy bosszúságára, hárman vették körül kettejüket: egy arrogáns albínó, Poroszország birodalmából, egy nagy orrú férfi, csalóka mosollyal a legfagyosabb telek vidékeiről, és egy minden szenvedélyt nélkülöző zongorista Ausztria arisztokrata földjéről.<br>- Mily szánalmas... - gúnyolódott az albínó. Lenézett az elesett emberre, vigyorgó szemekkel. - És én még azt hittem, hogy a lengyelek és a litvánok együttes ereje térdre kényszerít majd -Arcán méltatlankodó grimasz tűnt fel. - Talán kissé túlbecsültelek.  
>Zöld szemei a büszke vörösök helyében most játékos violaszínűekkel találkoztak, ahogy tulajdonosuk feléjük vette az útját.<br>- _Polsha, Litva,-_ az orosz mézédes hangja félelmet keltett a két tehetetlen emberben. – Vesztettetek. - látszatra ártatlan szemei felcsillantak a remegő barna hajú láttán, aki a legyőzött szőke mellett hevert. - _Litva_, menjünk haza.  
>Egy pillanaton belül eltűnt mellőle a melegség.<br>- _Lenkija_!_ Lenkija_! Feliks! - kiáltotta a barátja. - _Lenkija_!  
>Az említett férfi észrevette a barna felesleges menekülési szándékait. Vékony ajkai megremegtek, és kimondta a szavakat, melyeknek soha nem kellett volna elhangozniuk.<br>- Látnod kéne az arcod, Lit. _Nevetségesen_ nézel ki azzal a röhejes képpel.  
>Ezzel, a litván feladott minden tiltakozást és igyekezetet, majd hagyta, hogy fogva tartója elvigye a fehér köddel körbeölelt földről. A lengyel nevetni kezdett, üresen, mellyel többször is átdöfte a szívét. Folytatta, míg elárult barátja és az ő álnok fogva tartója körvonalai végleg el nem halványultak.<br>- Igen neheztelni fog rád, Lengyelország - szólalt fel végre az arisztokrata.  
>- Számomra rendben… - nyilvánította ki a lengyel megtört hangon. - Jobb lesz neki, hogy utál, minthogy az én szánalmas helyzetemről tanúskodjon.<br>A porosz katona megragadta a lengyel katonazubbonyának maradékát és felmorgott:  
>- Gondolod, hogy téged szabadon engedünk majd, te mocskos rohadék?<br>- Ha a testvéred halálra lenne ítélve, mennél e helyette, vagy sem?  
>Hirtelen dühben, az albínó előrántotta a kardját és egyenes vonalakkal felszelte a szőke férfi testét. Mikor végzett, visszatolta a fegyverét annak hüvelyébe, és az arisztokratához fordult.<br>- Nyugodtan válassz, melyik kell.  
>A szürke égbolt puha, fehér könnyeket hullajtott az elesettért, aki a havon hevert, a vörös leggonoszabb árnyalatával fertőzve.<p>

A bevérzett végtagok a porosszal mentek, elkérkedett vele az öccsének, aki hamarosan a mindent pusztító háborút vezetheti.  
>Az osztrák a lefejezett, végtagok nélküli felsőtestét vitte el és rejtette el magyar felesége elől, aki barátja halálát siratta.<br>Levágott fejét az oroszhoz küldték, aki mind jutalomként, mind a büntetés jelképeként kezelte, ezzel összes alávetettje félelemmel követte minden szeszélyét. Minden éjjel, a fagyos telek földjén, egy hangos, elfojtott ordítás visszhangzott az orosz rezidencia falain, és balti alárendeltje elkeseredett szívében.

_1795-ben Lengyelország megszűnt létezni._

Sok-sok évvel később, egy gyermek emelkedett fel egy elfeledett földből, álmatlan szunnyadásából. Lopakodó és óvatos lábakkal visszaszerezte a kirakós minden egyes darabját, mely egy hús és vér volt ővele. Az elszáradt rozsmező közepette, egy fekete üvegkoporsóba gyűjtötte és rendezte őket. Miután minden darabot az illő helyére helyezett, összezárta kezeit, és imádkozott a mennyekhez:  
>- Istenem, Atyám, kérlek, hozd vissza az embert, ki életét áldozta nem csak a barátaiért, a lengyelekért is. A Szentháromság kegyelmével, az angyalokkal és a szentekkel, főleg neki, a királynői védőszentnek, kinek nevét kölcsönvették, adományozd erőmet.<br>Legyőzött testét némán a koporsó üvegének döntötte, és a haldokló mezőt bámulta.

Egy napon, mikor a sötét fellegek megtörtek, és fényt engedtek a koporsóra, az üvegbörtön összetört, és a főnix felemelkedett lángoló szilánkjai közül.  
>- Üdv újra itt, Feliks Łukasiewicz - a zöld szemű főnix elfordult a fénylő pirkadattól és meglátta a gyermeket, a kislányt, aki visszahozta őt a létbe. A lány a kezét nyújtotta felé.<br>- Térjünk haza, _Polska_.  
>Rápillantott a kezére s ajkai egy apró, melankolikus mosolyra görbültek. Megragadta a kezét, majd együtt sétáltak el a háború tépte úton, a cinóbervörös ég alatt.<p>

_1918-ban Lengyelország kikiáltotta függetlenségét és államiságát._


End file.
